This invention relates to full face masks for divers. More particularly, this invention is to a display system for a diving full face mask allowing simultaneous monitoring of information from multiple sources in a single location in the lower right corner of the facemask regardless of environmental conditions and physical constraints on the diver without obstructing normal field of view.
A diver's safety is always of paramount consideration as tasks are performed. However, divers (or firefighters and others working in extremely hazardous environments) cannot unduly add encumbrances that might overly compromise their operational effectiveness. A number of acceptable devices and procedures have been developed to improve safety. For obvious reasons, a diver must be able to monitor certain critical information such as the diver's depth, the status of the life-support breathing apparatus, and the total time of the dive under all environmental and operational conditions. Typically, the diver is supplied with separate timers, pressure gauges and/or other displays for monitoring critical information.
These timers/gauges/displays are either wrist-worn devices or are mounted on a console that the diver wears or carries, or are placed on or attached to the diver's face mask. The problem with wrist-worn or console-type devices is that the diver may not be able to see or access the devices because of tasks involving the use of both of the diver's hands (e.g., operating cameras, sonar devices, navigation or other data logging device, etc.). Further, if visibility in the water is poor, the diver may not even be able to see the device. For these reasons, critical dive information should be made available at the diver's facemask.
Other considerations affecting safety and operational effectiveness are directly related to a diver's ability to communicate in real-time with topside personnel or other scuba divers. These communication issues have been addressed in the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,092 showing a separately sealed lower section that is conducive to mounting of a microphone for electronically transmitted speech or for transmitting speech diaphragmatically through the water to another diver in close proximity. The full face mask (FFM) of '092 also appeals to divers who spend extended periods underwater where there is a need for full facial coverage for warmth, protection and comfort. However, a capability for presenting readable data inside the '092 face mask is not provided for.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for an integrated display capability for wearer's of FFMs to improve safety and operational effectiveness without unduly encumbering them.